Bro or Barrel?
by oOGoldieOo
Summary: When Mary, a Pewdiepie fan, finds herself in Brennenberg castle from 'Amnesia the Dark Descent', she discovers that she's Stephano's... SISTER? Will Mary stay with Pewds and his friends? Or will she turn against them and join the Barrels? No flames.
1. Waking Up-1

Mary's eyes were glued to her computer screen. She scrolled her mouse, looking at a list of YouTube videos, but nothing seemed interesting. She pulled a lock of her long, brown hair out from in front of her eyes. She decided to go to her subscriptions to see if Pewdiepie had any new videos. None.  
'He hasn't made any videos in a while, I hope he's alright.' Mary clicked on her inbox, there was one new message, someone sent her a video. 'I hope it's not one of those advertisers sending me one of their videos.' But when she looked at it, she saw that it was a Pewdiepie video, sent by... 'Anonymous,' Mary was confused, 'I thought you couldn't send videos if you don't have an account. Well it's by Pewds, so I guess I'll watch it.'  
Mary clicked on it. She immediately looked at how long the video was. But there was no time on it. 'Is it a live stream?' Mary guessed that it was, but there was no recording symbol. She looked at the title, ''See you there'? Is that the name of the game?' Mary also noticed that a picture of a lock was next to the title. 'It's a private video, how was anyone supposed to find it? And how was I sent it?' Mary was starting to get a little scared, and her mom wasn't home so she couldn't ask her about it.  
She reloaded the page, to see if she could watch it then. Nothing. 'What do you want from me computer?' She finally tore her blue-gray eyes from the computer screen, and saw that it was unnaturally dark. 'It's May! The days should be longer!'  
Suddenly, through her purple earbuds, Mary heard something. 'Finally! The video loaded!' She looked at the screen, but the video was still nothing but black. 'What's going on here? I should just click away.' But then she saw something on the video, so she didn't.  
It was a boy. No, a man. He had fair skin, like Mary, but it was a darker shade than hers, he had dark brown hair, darker than Mary's, even darker brown eyes, a brown shirt with thin, black, widely spaced, vertical lines with a white collar, ripped off sleeves, and black sunglasses.  
Mary recognized him from Pewdiepie fan art, this was the human version of Barrel, Pewdiepies greatest enemy in 'Amnesia, The Dark Descent'. "Barrel?" Mary whispered to herself. She was confused, Pewds never puts something like this at the beginning of his videos. It was almost as if Barrel could hear her, because he smiled an evil grin. Mary's eyes went wide, and leaned back from the screen. Barrel lifted his hand, and reached forward. Mary leaned back even more, he looked like a real person. Barrel paused for a split second, then he all of a sudden lunged forward at Mary.  
Mary threw herself backward in her chair. She usually wasn't scared of YouTube videos, but Mary's heart beat like a drum, and as if in slow motion, Barrel's hand melted from the screen, through the computer, and into Mary's room. Mary screamed, and tried to grab her phone, which was on the desk next to her computer, but Barrel was already halfway through the screen.  
Just as Mary grabbed her phone, Barrel had hold of her wrist, he yanked his other arm out of the screen, and used it to grab her shoulder. There was a pause, then Barrel let go of her shoulder, and covered Mary's face with his hand. There was something in it, on her face, but Mary couldn't tell what it was, she was too sleepy to think. Whatever it was in his hand, he was using it to make her pass out. The last thing she saw was Barrel pulling her into the computer screen with him, with her arm halfway through the screen, it was like she was dipping it in water. Then everything was black.

* * *

Mary was in a bed, she knew it wasn't hers, it was more comfortable then her bed. She very slowly opened her eyes, waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and sat up. She was in a room, a little bigger than hers, it was lined with green wallpaper with elegant designs. There was a desk under a door sized window to her left, in front of it was a green, armed chair with the same designs as the walls. To her right was a big closet, she was on a four-poster bed with green sheets, and in front was a familiar looking door.

'Wait, this isn't real, I can't be in a video game, it's impossible.' But she knew what her dreams were like, they were always blurry, and this was as clear as day. She tried to remember what had happened before she came here, but couldn't. Mary shifted her body to the edge of the bed, and hopped off, slowly, she walked around the room. How can she not remember what happened? It was as if she had... "Amnesia," Mary said to the darkness. She turned to look at the bed again. On the same side of the desk, there was a mirror. 'Wait, there's no mirrors in 'Amnesia''.  
Mary walked toward the mirror to get a better look. But when she saw her reflection, she nearly screamed.


	2. Golden Girl-2

Mary stared at her reflection, perplexed, frozen. "W-what?" She stammered. "How am I..?" But she didn't finish, she looked down at her hands. One might think she had gloves on, but she didn't. Her hands... Were made of gold. Her whole body was, her face, her arms, her legs, even her hair and clothes. She was wearing a strange, golden outfit, with a turban-like hat, a long-sleeved shirt that went down to her knees, a thick band around her waist, long pants, and basmak shoes that reminded Mary a lot of the kind of shoes that Jasmine wore in 'Aladdin'. Mary saw that she didn't have her glasses on, but she could see just fine. Then Mary realized this was the kind of outfit Stephano from Pewdiepie videos wore.

'I look like a female Stephano, this is crazy!' Then Mary noticed that her hair was twice as long as it was before, and that, unlike Stephano, she didn't have a sword. She looked away from her reflection, and did the only thing that seemed logical, she started looting.

"Excuse me Mr. Chair," she said as she moved the chair away from the desk. She opened the drawers. Nothing. She tried the desk cabinet, and found two large oil potions and a lantern. 'Typical', thought Mary, 'you'd think there would be a note here or something though.' Mary walked over to the closet and opened it, all there was was a little bag. 'I can use this to my advantage,' Mary put the oil and lantern in the bag. 'I think that's everything,' so Mary went to the door and turned the handle. Locked. "Of course, because everything needs to be locked when playing Amnesia."

Mary looked around the room, it didn't look like there was anywhere else to hide things. Mary looked under the bed. Nothing. 'No, that would be too oblivious.' Mary thought of throwing something at the window to brake it, but there was nothing big, nor light enough to brake it except the chair. Mary took a deep breath, picked up the chair, and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Chair." But just as Mary was about to throw the chair, she heard a scream.

"THE CLOSET!" Mary was so scared that she dropped the chair.

"What?" Mary looked around frantically for the source of the voice.

"T-the closet. The key's on top of the closet." It sounded like a teenage boy.

Mary looked at the top of the closet, then she picked up the chair again and put it next to the closet. "Excuse me Mr. Chair." She stepped on top of the chair and looked on top of the closet. Sure enough, there was a key. "Thank you." Mary said to the voice. She stood on her toes, and reached for the key. But she couldn't reach it.

She stretched as far as she could reach, but to no avail. Then she felt herself rise higher, it was as if the chair was levitating. Now she was able to reach the key. She then was lowered again on to the ground. 'Where did the chair go?' Mary turned around, and gasped.


	3. First Bro-3

Replacing the chair, there was a boy. He was about an inch taller than her, and looked to be about 15, Mary's age, he had black dress shoes and pants, with a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and a green vest with the same designs the chair had. He had fair skin, with short, brown hair the same shade as Mary's did before arriving, he had a green hat that looked like Mary's turban, but without the fabric that hung over her hair. He also had bright, almost glowing, green eyes behind half-square glasses.

"Who are you?" But Mary had a guess of who this was, she saw him in Pewdiepie fan art.

The boy smiled, "I-I'm Mr. Chair." He seemed really shy. "Who are you?"

There was a pause. "My name is Mary"

"Well Mary, I see you watch Pewds' videos, seeing as you called me by my name when I was in ChairMode."

That's when Mary realized, "Wait, I nearly threw you out a window! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't know it was me."

Mary rubbed her hands together. "This may sound weird, but do you know why I'm made of gold?"

"Hmm, I can't think of anything, maybe Stephano will know though, seeing as he's made of gold too."

"Okay then, let's go." Mary suddenly felt better now that she was with Mr. Chair, he was more experienced with surviving in Brennenberg Castle, and Mary has never even played the game, she just watched Pewdiepie play it.

Mary put the key into the lock, and heard the familiar click of the door unlocking. But before she could open the door, she heard a growl that she knew all too well.

"It's the Bro!" Mr. Chair whisper-shouted. "Hide in the closet, I'll ChairMode."

Mary wasted no time in hopping in the closet and closing the door. She started sweating and shaking, and her breathing became heavy as she heard claw against wood. As the door finally fell to the floor, Mary was tempted to open the door just a crack to see what he looked like, but stopped as she heard a voice.

"Come on, she's not here." Mary opened the door just a centimeter, so she could see who was talking. First she saw the Bro, and looked away so her sanity wouldn't drain. Then she saw Mr. Chair, he looked almost as if he was shaking. She looked around for whoever was talking, but she couldn't see anyone else, they weren't in her line of sight.

'I think I've heard that voice before.' Mary closed the door again.

She heard the Bro leaving, along with the strange voice. She opened the door and looked out, the room door was in pieces. Mr. Chair was already out of ChairMode.

"Well, no use in staying here." Mr. Chair walked out of the room, Mary followed.

"Now what?" She asked him.

"Well, I want to grab Mayo before leaving, so that's our first stop." Mary knew that Mayo was Mr. Chair's little brother, so she didn't blame him. Mr. Chair walked to the door to the right, all of the doors in the hallway were in pieces.

"Mr. Chair, do you know who the person with the Bro was? It looks like they were searching the rooms." Mary looked up and down the hall. Mr. Chair stopped and looked at Mary.

"I actually had my eyes closed, so I didn't see them, but it sounded kind of like Barrel."

'Barrel? I've never met Barrel, how did I recognize his voice?' Mary was confused. But forgot all about it when Mr. Chair gasped.

Mary rushed to his side, seeing a shocked look on his face. "What? What happened?" But her question was answered when she looked in the room he was looking in. It was styled the same way as Mr. Chair's room, but everything that was green was tan, and everything was trashed. The bed covers were ripped to shreds, and there was paper everywhere. Nobody was there at all... Including Mayo.


	4. Gone-4

"Mayo?" Mr. Chair sounded scared, "Mayo?" he said a little louder. Mary wasted no time in investigating the room. She crouched down to look through the papers.

"Maybe there's a note or something." She started picking up the papers and looking at them. Mr. Chair stayed quiet. Mary turned to look at him. Now he was looking at Mary, surprised. "What? We gotta find out what happened, right?"

"R-right." Mary didn't understand why Mr. Chair seemed so unsure, but didn't bother to ask.

After a while of looking around the room, Mr. Chair finally looked at Mary and said, "what are you doing? There's nothing here!" Mary looked at him. He almost looked mad. "We're wasting time! We should be looking for the others!"

Mary tried not to get him upset, she wanted to befriend him and the other Bros. "We are not wasting time. We're looking for clues. It's like a mystery book, you piece together evidence to find out what happened, and find Mayo."

Mr. Chair crossed his arms, "Mayo's gone, there's no reason to be here!"

Now Mary was trying not to get mad at him. "Yes there is! Look. There were definitely signs of a struggle here, that's oblivious. But if you notice, there's no blood whatsoever, so Mayo was never harmed."

"But what if he was in ChairMode?"

"Ah, you would think that, but he turns into a table right? But even with the door in pieces, there's none of his wood on the floor. Because" She stopped Mr. Chair from speaking again, "his wood is a lighter shade of brown than the wood from the door. So he was more likely kidnapped. " Mr. Chair stared at Mary. "How about that Einstein?"

There was a pause. "U-um. Okay, I have to admit, you may be right. I mean, looking around the room, it looks like it could be true. I guess I shouldn't have gotten worked up and jumped to conclusions."

Mary smiled, "I forgive you if that's what you're trying to say." Mr. Chair couldn't help but smile too. "Now let's go find the others."

"Alright then." They both walked out of the room. "Looks like the Bro tried to get to Red and Midnight, good thing they're with the others."

Mary stopped in her tracks. "Wait, 'the Bro tried to get to who and who'?"

"Oh yeah, no one really knows, not even Pewds, he always called all chairs by my name, but as well as Mayo as a little brother, I also have two sisters."

"What?! That's so cool! How did he not know?"

"I don't know, but the red chair is Red, who's my older sister, and the blue-gray one is Midnight, my little sister, who's also Mayo's big sister."

"I'm not sure why, but I'm reminded of 'Narnia'." They both laughed at that. "But what do mean 'they're with the others'? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, me and Mayo got separated from the others by a Bro, for some reason, he seemed to go after Mayo."

"Hey! So he was kidnapped!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess he must have been." Mr. Chair felt guilty again, for getting mad at Mary. After all, she was helping him.

"Let's find a way to meet up with the others." Mr. Chair nodded, and they started down the hallway.


	5. Meeting More-5

Everything was silent. They couldn't even hear their footsteps. There was no light, except the tiny glow of the lantern, held by Mary. "Okay, do you know where we are now?"

"No. It's too dark. I'm surprised I can see you, even with the lantern on."

"You know what that means, right?"

"No."

"We're in a very big room."

Mr. Chair stared at her. "How do you figure that?"

Mary turned to look at Mr. Chair, smiling. "Simple. If we were in a small room, or a hallway, we would at least see the outline of the walls. But because we're in a bigger room, the walls are farther apart, and the light doesn't reflect off the walls as easily. Of course, the only way to really determine just how big the room really is, we would have to walk around the edge of the room and count our steps."

"Or light some candles."

"Exactly."

Mr. Chair started thinking, 'I don't believe this! I don't think I've ever met someone smarter then Red, and Red's the smartest in our group!'

They kept walking until they reached a wall, then they followed it to see if they could find anything. They needed sanity potions, the lantern didn't give off much light, and as they both knew, staring into the darkness drains sanity, just like in the game. They finally reached a door, and it wasn't locked. They walked through, and saw that candles were lit to show a corridor.

"The candles are lit! That means the others were here. We're on the right track!"

"I hate corridors." Mary scowled into the darkness.

"I see where you got that." Mary's frown turned into a smile at this comment. They started walking down the corridor. They came across a suit of armor, and Mary charged forward.

"I DON'T TRUST-" But she stopped as soon as she saw that the head was already off. "Oh... Okay."

Mr. Chair had a hard time holding in his laughter. But he never saw someone so into Pewds' videos to end up imitating him even when he wasn't around.

Then they heard a loud clang. Following this was a man shouting. "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Mary and Mr. Chair froze. Then they heard someone else.

"Must you be so loud when you do that?"

"Yes." Some girl's giggling followed this.

"Is that Pewds?" Mary whispered.

"I don't know, but we better not risk it. It could be the Barrels pretending to be them."

Mary had to admit, he could be right. "Let's peek around the corner, see if it's them or not." Mr. Chair nodded, and they started to sneak forward. Then Mary found, and tripped, over the statue's head.

CLANG Mary crashed to the floor. "Hide!" Mr. Chair whisper-shouted, helping her up. But there was nowhere to hide.

"Who's there?!" They heard someone running. They tried to run away, but came face-to-face with a tall, golden man, with a big sword drawn, ready to strike.


	6. Golden Man-6

'So this is Stephano.' There was no other way for Mary to think of it, he looked almost exactly like her. The only difference was that he was a head taller, short hair, was a man, and had a sword, which was pointed at them.

"Stephano, what are you doing?! It's me, Mr. Chair!"

"I know that, but who is she, and why does she look like me?"

"A bit demanding aren't you?" Mary mentally slapped herself when she said this. 'You idiot! Why did you say that? Now Stephano's gonna be mad at you!'

"Well why don't you tell me who you are? Or are you a Barrel and you don't want to give yourself away?!"

Mr. Chair spoke up, louder then he was before. "She is not a Barrel! I know because I saw her spawn in the bed with my own eyes! And I don't think the Barrels have found out how to teleport yet."

Stephano's narrow eyes turned wide, so did Mary's. 'Does Mr. Chair usually get mad like this?'

Stephano lowered his sword. "You saw her spawn?" Mr. Chair nodded. "Okay then. But why is she made of gold?"

"That's why we wanted to see you, we thought you would know."

"And the name's Mary by the way."

"Mary?" Stephano looked surprised.

"Hey, who's this?" They heard someone from behind them, and turned around. A fair skinned man stood there, with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, green headphones, blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt with a few darker blue, horizontal lines behind a pocket with a picture of a fist on it. Mary recognized this man from his videos.

"Pewdiepie?" Mary asked.

"How's it going Bro?" Mary thought she would never hear this intro ever again.

"You're here! You're actually here! I thought I was the only person here that came from the real world!" Mary couldn't express how relived she was.

Mr. Chair, however, concentrated on other things. "Wait, you came from the real world? How are you made of gold then?"

"That's just it, I don't know, I look nothing like this in the real world!"

"Hold on now, you watch my videos?"

"Yeah, that's how I immediately knew where I was when I came here."

"Awesome! So you knew what was going on in the world at the time! Was anything happening at the time?"

Mary tried to think of what was happening in the world before she came to Amnesia. "To be honest, I don't remember much, but I do know that everyone was going crazy because you weren't making videos."

"I figured that."

Pewds led them around the corner, into a huge living room, filled with couches, dressers, armchairs, and a roaring fireplace.

A child gasped. "Mr. Chair!"


	7. The BroArmy-7

A little girl jumped from her spot, and ran to hug her big brother. She wore the same thing as Mr. Chair, except she had a skirt and tights instead of dress pants, and everything that would be green was a blue-gray color. Like her brother, her eyes seemed to glow, and her shoulder length hair was in little pigtails.

A woman also came forward. She was taller then Mary, and was dressed the same way as Midnight, but everything blue-gray was red. Her long hair was in a high pony tail, her eyes also seemed to glow, and she too, hugged Mr. Chair. Mary smiled at the sight of the reuniting siblings, then turned her attention to the rest of the BroArmy.

There were lots of people who looked to be teenagers. One of the boys had odd, pink skin, brown-gray pants and a pink shirt, both covered in rips, black tennis shoes, hot pink colored hair, bright pink eyes, and two pig ears poking out from his hair. Mary knew that this was Piggeh.

One was a girl, with light gray skin, long, black hair, black eyes, a black t-shirt, dark gray pants, black high-heels, and a little pink bow on top of her hair. Mary knew that this was Jennifer.

Another boy had a white dress shirt and black dress pants, he had white hair, almost hollowed, gray eyes, and pure, white skin. Mary knew that this was Skully.

Another boy had fair skin, dark red hair that reminded Mary of rusty metal, gray eyes, a wrinkly gray shirt that looked like a pipes texture, gray jeans, and gray tennis shoes. Mary knew that this was Pupé. But what struck Mary as strange was two things, a bolt stuck out of his right shoulder, and he wore a choker necklace with what looked like a bright red valve on his left side.

All of them looked to be Mary's age, except one, who looked to be about 12 years old. He had a very light, bright shade of orange skin, a brown, horizontal stripped shirt, brown jeans, black shoes, yellow eyes, and red hair. Mary knew that this was Torchy.

The last BroArmy member there was a woman with long, brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, a pink, oversize sweater tucked under a black skirt, black leggings, and white flats. Mary knew that this was Marzia, otherwise known as Cutiepie, Pewdiepie's girlfriend.

"Hey, who's this lovely looking lady?" Mary narrowed her eyes at Piggeh's flirt.

"The name's Mary, and there's no need to flirt with me before you know my name."

Stephano stepped forward, "that's just Piggeh, he'll flirt with anyone, man or woman."

"I know who he is. I am a member of the BroArmy after all." And then she was off, naming off all of the Bros in the room.

When she finished, Pewds' eyes were wide, he never meet a Bro that knew so much, just by watching his videos.

Mary looked around the room, counting the Bros. "We seem to be missing someone. Where's Gonzales?"

Everyone looked at Stephano. "Do you know Stephano?" Torchy asked.

"Yeah, tell us Stephano," urged Jennifer, "and while you're at it, tell us why she's made of gold."

Stephano just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Well, okay, I think I know how to answer both of those questions."


	8. Memories-8

Stephano sat on his rock. It was the biggest rock in the courtyard, tucked away in the corner. He and Gonzales always stayed over there, away from the other kids. If they went over to the playground with the others, the older kids would make fun of their names, and the strange color of their hair. Gonzales sat at the bottom of the rock, playing with the grass. What was left of it at least. The Orphanage had lots of children with allergies, so they took away all of the grass. Stephano felt a leaf fall on his hair, it was brown, but it had a bit of gold in it, Gonzales was the same, but had gray instead of gold.  
"I'm bored," Gonzales complained.  
"You're always bored," Stephano replied.  
"Wanna play with our sticks?" Stephano and Gonzales had big, long sticks that they broke off of the courtyard trees. They practiced sword fighting with them, when none of the workers were around. When they were done, or when the children were called back in, they hid the sticks behind their rock. If one of the workers did catch them, they would take away their sticks, but they always knew where they hid them, and would just take them back.  
"I think we're going to get called in soon, so we won't have any time." Gonzales looked away, he was always in a sour mood. The ladies who took care of them never considered what they thought when any of the orphans were told about their pasts. Stephano and Gonzales were only 8 years old, and they knew all about their parents. They never met them, they put them in the orphanage because they had them when they were young, and didn't have the money to take care of them, and until they could, the twins were stuck in the orphanage.  
Because they weren't technically orphans, they could do almost anything they wanted. They sneaked around the hallways at night, trying to sneak out and find their parents, but they never got farther then the front door.  
Stephano always tried to look at the bright side of things, but Gonzales thought the opposite. He was always saying that their parents would never come, that they dumped them there to get rid of them. He thought this because their parents never came to visit them, and none of the workers knew when they would take them home. No one has gotten in contact with them at all since they arrived.  
A few months later, Stephano and Gonzales were in their room, Gonzales was reading, and Stephano was coloring a big, yellow sword. Both of them wanted to grow up as strong, brave warriors. They heard two adults whispering outside their door, they looked at each other, then started to listen in.  
"Yes, the twins in here, and their parents were just about to take them in too. It was a terrible sight, their bodies were completely mangled! Blood and guts were everywhere!"  
The twins looked at each other with faces of shock. Their parents? Dead?  
"The poor girl, not even three days old and has to come and live here! I'm just glad that she has a pair of older brothers to look up to. Does the police have any idea who killed them?"  
"No. But people around the area did say that a man with brown hair and clothes, sunglasses, and a knife was running from the house."  
"Really? Well I've never seen a man with brown hair around here at all."  
"That's good, he won't be coming here then. What I want to know is why he went after them, but not their daughter."  
"That is strange isn't it?" The handle started to turn.  
Stephano and Gonzales ran back to what they were doing, the two women came in. "Boys, there's someone you should meet."  
They looked up, "who?" Stephano asked.  
"Your little sister."  
They looked at each other. "What do you mean?"  
The woman basically repeated what she said to her friend, but with not as much detail. The boys got up, and followed the women to the nursery. They didn't think they would have any more siblings, so they didn't know what to expect at all. They were led to a room the same size as theirs, only this one had a crib instead of two beds. The boys felt awkward as they walked over to look.  
Inside, there was a tiny baby, currently asleep, they had seen babies in the nursery before, but this was the smallest they've ever seen. All they could do was stare, they didn't know what to say or do.  
Finally, Stephano broke the silence. "What's her name?"  
"Mary."

* * *

"Great, just great! Now we really are stuck here forever!" Their parents death didn't help Gonzales' mood.  
"We can get adopted. It's not the end of the world." But all Stephano could really think about was the fact that they were now in charge of watching over Mary. He'd been told that when they have new parents, that they would all go together, and wouldn't be separated.  
Over the next two weeks, Stephano has been spending time in Mary's room instead of going to the courtyard. He would watch her try to move around in her crib, he would talk to her, even though she couldn't understand him, and whenever she started to stare at him, he would suddenly make a silly face, and she would make a noise, she wasn't old enough to know how to laugh, and could only gab.  
Gonzales started to get upset with Stephano. "All you ever do is spend time in her room, we can't even play with our sticks anymore!"  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you're going to rot away your brain if you spend all of your time in Mary's room."  
It seemed that all of their problems were solved when a couple came in for adoption. After talking with one of the workers, Stephano and Gonzales realized what was going on, and peeked out their door as they walked past, hoping they would notice them. They seemed to. The boys got excited, hoping they would be their new parents. For once, ever since they came here, Gonzales was happy, and smiled.  
After a while, they came out of their room, found the lady that was with the couple, and asked her who they picked. She looked nervous. "Well, they picked Mary, but only Mary."  
Stephano and Gonzales were confused. "What do you mean 'only Mary'?"  
"Well, they're a poor family, they had two girls already. I'm sorry, I told them that I had promised you that you two would go with her if they picked her, but they said they only wanted her."  
The twins exchanged looks. First their parents, now their sister? Stephano ran past her, running as fast as he can to the front door. Gonzales ran after him. Stephano jumped on top of the bench, looking out the window, it was snowing, and the window was foggy.  
He wiped the window, so he could see outside. The couple was outside, the woman had Mary over her shoulder, snug in a thick blanket. Stephano couldn't control himself, he banged on the window, trying to get their attention, but he only got Mary to look at him. When she saw him through the window, she started crying, lifting her arms, trying to reach to her brother. Stephano couldn't stand it, he started banging his fist on the window more, and, though he didn't want to admit it, tears started rolling down his face. Stephano sniffed, watching his only sister, the only person who could have ever been able to look up to him and Gonzales as roll models, disappear into the falling, white snow.


	9. Questions-9

"So what happened to Gonzales? How did you end up here?" Questions whizzed around Mary's head, and she couldn't ask them as fast as she wanted to.

"We ended up running away from the orphanage, we must have been 17 or something. We found a computer and video games, including Amnesia."

"Stop right there, I know what's gonna happen. You play it and get sucked into the game."

"Yeah, pretty much. I came here first and Gonzales didn't see that I was gone at first, and to this day I still don't remember how I got inside a video game. I never found out why I'm made of gold, but I met Barrel, and he tried to get me on his side."

"You're kidding!" Pewds blurted out.

"No, he explained about a war between Barrels and humans. I think he was just trying to get stronger. I didn't want to take sides, I just wanted to get out of here. Eventually, Gonzales found out what happened, and entered the game too. He was made of silver, and when Barrel talked to him, he accepted, wanting to get more powerful."

"So that's why he's with the Barrels," said Marzia.

"Exactly."

"So how were you able to meet Pewds, if he was in the real world?" Mary asked.

"It's really weird, actually. Players just like look the character of Daniel with a screen for a head. Sometimes the player's face is showing, sometimes not. Before Pewds found me, people would throw the statue version of me off to the side, not even acknowledging me. When Pewds saw me with his webcam, I thought he would be the same, but when he picked up the statue and said 'I think we should call him...' I kept saying my name to him, hoping he could hear me, and was really surprised when he called the statue 'Stephano'."

"So it was like he could hear you, but he didn't know it."

"What about you two?" Mary looked toward Pewds and Marzia. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I was about to make an Amnesia video with Marzia. Someone sent me a message asking for us to play a custom story called 'See You There'. It sounded cool, but when we spawned in..."

Marzia finished for him. "We don't really remember what happened, the next thing we knew, we were in Amnesia."

"Wait, the custom story you played was 'See You Later'? Didn't you make a video called that?" Mary asked.

"No. Why?"

Well, someone sent me a video by you that was called that. I don't remember what happened when I watched the video, but the next thing I knew..."

"You were in Amnesia," Pewdie finished.

Mary nodded. There was a pause. Mary broke the silence. "What about your swords? I didn't spawn with one, did you?"

"No, actually, we found them. My guess is that if you're going to have a sword, it spawned somewhere randomly in the house when you did."

"Why randomly?"

"Because ours were random, so I'm guessing yours is random too."

"I want to find my sword. I want to be able to defend myself."

"Well, that escalated quickly." Pewds remarked.

"I don't see any reason not to." When Stephano said this, Mary stood up quickly. "Hey, where are you going?" But Mary was already running out the door, lantern in hand.


	10. Gephyrophobia-10

"I guess we follow her," said Pewdie.  
"Not all of us! We'll draw attention!" Jennifer exclaimed.  
"She's got a point. Okay, just a handful of us. How about me, Pewds, and Mr. Chair?"  
"I wanna go too! I never got to explore this place," said Marzia.  
"Okay, let's go." They ran after Mary, who was walking down the hall. "Hey Mary, wait up!" Mary turned around. "You can't go by yourself. We're coming with you."  
Mary smiled. "Sorry, I got excited."  
"I don't blame you Bro, if I found out that I could find a sword, I wouldn't even care if I went by myself!" Pewds said.  
"So where do you think my sword would be?" Mary asked.  
"I don't know. I found mine in the main hallway and Gonzales found his in the cellar."  
"Maybe hers is in the sewers? That's all I can think of," suggested Mr. Chair.  
"No way!" Exclaimed Marzia. "The Water Monster's down there! Isn't there an attic or something?"  
"I'm afraid not." Mr. Chair answered.  
"Well, to the sewers I guess." Stephano led the way.

* * *

"This place is so creepy." They were walking through the sewers, the walls were covered in slime and water kept dripping on their heads. Mary had to agree with Marzia, that this was, indeed, the most creepiest place she has seen so far.  
Stephano opened a door, and water splashed. "Darn Water Monster." Pewds grumbled.  
"It'll be okay, as long as we stay to the sides, we won't have to worry about him," pointed out Mr. Chair.  
It was easy to stay to the sides, they were wide enough. That is, until they came to part that was broken off. There was a wooden plank across it though. It was narrow, but they could cross it. Pewdie walked across first, closely followed by Marzia, then Mr. Chair crossed, then Stephano, but Mary stayed behind.  
"What is it Mary? Come on," urged Pewds.  
Mary shook her head. "No, I don't want to." She looked really scared.  
"Why?" Stephano asked, "what's wrong?"  
"I have... I have Gephyrophobia."  
Pewds' face was blank with confusion. "Gephyro-who?"  
"Gephyrophobia. The fear of... Crossing bridges."  
"That's a weird fear."  
"Better than Anemophobia, the fear of air."  
Pewds thought for a second. "Okay, good point."  
Marzia tried to comfort Mary. "It's okay Mary, just look forward, and pretend you're walking on this." Marzia pointed to the ground and stomped her foot.  
"Okay." Mary slowly stepped on the plank, but she didn't take two steps when the wood creaked. "Eek!" Mary stepped back on the stone again. "It was gonna break! I was gonna fall in the water if I went any farther!"  
Stephano sighed. "I guess there's only one way to do this." He walked across the plank to Mary's side again. Mary had her hands over her eyes. Stephano took hold of one hand. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm gonna guide you across the plank." Mary nodded, Stephano felt like he was talking to a five year old. 'I guess she's had this fear for a long time, or she wouldn't be this freaked out,' he thought. He felt Mary grow tense with every creak, and keep a firm grip on his hand.  
When they were almost to the other side, they stopped when they heard splashes nearby. Mary opened her eyes a little bit to see what looked like footsteps in the water. Just as the Water Monster stopped by the bridge, Mary kept her eyes on where the the water was still, and took a step forward. Suddenly, the creature splashed water on the plank, making Mary slip and fall. Luckily, she was still on the plank. Nobody had any time to react at all. Mary felt the Water Monster grab her ankle. She screamed.  
Stephano did the first thing that came to mind, he pulled out his sword, grabbed onto Mary, and started swinging where he thought the Water Monster was. He apparently hit him, because blood started leaking from midair, and they heard a familiar growl. Mary started kicking where the blood was leaking, and the Water Monster let go, and ran away.  
Stephano and Mary both ran to the other side. "Are you okay?!" Mr. Chair asked.  
"Never mind us. Let's just continue before he comes back," said Mary.  
The others nodded, and they continued. Eventually, they reached a door, and went through it. It was a small room, with only a chest in the middle, and behind it, a ladder. Mary walked over to the chest, and opened it.


	11. Blades-11

Mary was speechless, inside was a long, golden sword. It looked exactly like Stephano's, except, looking between the two, it looked a little shorter, and was more shiny. Mary reached in the chest, which seemed deeper than it looked, and gripped the handle. She lifted the sword up, it was a lot lighter then she thought.

"Whoa." Pewds leaned forward.

"That was so worth the crap the Water Monster gave us." Mary looked at Mr. Chair.

"Agreed." Mary stood up, turning the sword over in her hands. "What do you think the ladder's here for?"

"To get out?" Marzia suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Stephano stepped forward. Mary slipped the sword under the belt on her waist, and followed. The ladder led to a trapdoor, into a main hallway of sorts. The door was behind a fountain, right across from it was a stack of barrels, they seemed to be covering something. To each side were staircases, leading up to a balcony, which had two hallways at the top of the stairs, in the middle of the balcony itself, was a door.

"Barrels." Mary mumbled as she looked at the fountain. It looked like a half oyster, with a big, black, stone backbone with a rather ugly face on the end. To each side was a stone, black wing, and hanging off the edge was a gray, stone pair of legs. A red liquid was coming out of the mouth on the face, and into the fountain. "Is that blood?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen it with water, ether." Mary turned around, seeing Mr. Chair come from behind the fountain.

"Weird. Know why those barrels are there?" Mary pointed to the stack of barrels.

"I don't know. My guess is, they're there to cover the main entrance, we don't know if it's really covering it, but seeing as we've never seen a door leading outside, we think it's there. What I want to know is, why do the Barrels want to prevent us from going outside? We can't even open a window."

"Well, have you ever found a way to go to the real world?"

"No."

"Then maybe it's outside."

"I never thought of that."

Mary walked over to the barrels, and kicked one on the bottom row. It felt like she was kicking a brick wall. "Hard, isn't it?" Stephano prodded the barrels with his sword. "Never could brake through, even with explosions."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

They continued up the staircase, where it was really dark. Everybody looked ether scared, or alert, and Mary felt that she should lighten the mood. She caught up to Pewds and Marzia, then did the first thing that came to mind. She hunched over, crossed her eyes, and spoke in a deep, raspy voice. "It's so dark Pewdie, it's so dark." Surprisingly, she heard a snort behind her. She turned around, seeing that Mr. Chair's hands were covering his nose. "That was you?!"

"Yeah." Pewds and Marzia giggled, and Stephano smirked, rolling his eyes. They kept going, Pewds holding the lantern. They soon came to a lit area, and Mary wanted to lighten the mood again.

"Stop wasting your lantern Pewdie." Everybody giggled. They came to a locked door, and had no key. They looked around, finding nothing. Mary saw a large wheel. She spoke in her voice again. "Spin the wheel Pewdie, you must spin the wheel."

Pewds couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing. After a while, he settled down. "No, I must not spin the wheel." Now everybody was laughing.

'I can't believe it! He still remembers! Even after not playing any 'Amnesia' in, forever!' Stephano looked at Pewds. "We're going to attract the Bro, just don't make a noise. You are such an idiot." Now Mary couldn't hold it in, none of them could, Mary had to lean against the wall for support. But they all stopped abruptly when a large crack appeared on the door they came through, as well as a growl from behind it.

"I FREAKING TOLD YOU!" But Stephano looked more scared then angry.

"Never mind that!" Mr. Chair said. "How do we get through this door!"

Mary looked around and, thinking randomly, grabbed the wheel, and spun it. There was a click, and the door swung open. "Go!" They ran through, Stephano slamming the door behind them. The handle broke off as they tried to run away, only to find another monster in front of them. They ran another way, leading to a dead end. Turning, Mary saw the two monsters coming toward them. The Terror Meter rang in her ears, and she spun around, desperately trying to find something to help them. Nothing.

Mary turned towards Stephano. "Stephano, don't come after me."

"What? What are you-" Mary didn't give him a chance to finish, she pulled out her sword, and took off towards the monsters. "MARY!"


	12. Sacrifice-12

Immediately, one of the monsters disappeared in a cloud of dust. 'Poofer, but the other one doesn't look like it's budging.' The Bro raised it's claws, and swung when she was near enough. Mary, still running, brought her sword down on him, digging the blade deep into his hand. The Bro growled, Mary grabbed the handle of her sword with two hands, leaned back, and slid between his legs. She yanked on her sword, flipping The Bro forward, making him somersault in the air, and land onto his back. Mary gripped her handle, and used the end of it to smack the top of his head.

"Hey pea brain! Come and get me!" The Bro was clearly angry, and quickly limped his way over to Mary, he was faster then she thought, and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

"Mary!" But she kept going, the Terror Meter was louder then ever, and she didn't stop running until she came to a pair of double doors. She pulled them open, looking behind her and seeing The Bro coming closer. She closed the doors behind her, and found a long pipe.

"Sorry Pupé." Mary shoved the pipe in the handles of the door, just as she heard The Bro smack against it. 'I don't have a lot of time, he's gonna get through pretty soon.' She quickly looked around, seeing something that gave her an idea.

"We gotta go after her!" Stephano looked to the others.

"She said not to follow her, what if we're all put into danger if we do?"

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about my sister!"

Mr. Chair bit his lip, he felt the same way about Mayo, all he wanted was for him to be safe. "Well if you're going, I'll go too."

Pewdie stepped forward, "I'll go too. Every Bro's the same, whether from the real world, or from the game."

Marzia also stepped forward, "I'm coming as well. If anything bad was to happen, I should know about it."

Just as Stephano was going to speak, they heard a scream behind them. They all ran in that direction, to find a pair of shattered doors on the ground. They ran in, only to see a horrible sight.

They were in a dining room, there was a long table, lined with what looked like fifty chairs, right in the center, and on the ground around it, a very large puddle of a red substance, there were also tracks of it leading out another door, and on the table, covered in the red stuff, was Mary's turban.


	13. Mistaken-13

Marzia gasped, covering her mouth. Pewds closed his eyes. Stephano stepped back, Mr. Chair, on the other hand, stepped forward.

"What are you doing?"

"When I saw that Mayo was gone, just after Mary spawned, I had gave up, but Mary had searched around, putting together what happened, reassuring me that he was still alive." Mr. Chair placed his hands on the table, lifting himself up a little so he could see over it.

Stephano walked over to him, crossing his arms. "Well Sherlock, what happened?"

Mr. Chair was about to answer, when they heard a voice by the fireplace. "She's dead." They all looked up, seeing a man walking over to them. Pewds ran forward.

"BARREL!" Marzia stayed quiet, standing closely behind Pewds.

"Me!" Pewds widened his eyes. Barrel smiled, walking around the table. "My, that is quite a lot of blood, I don't see any way that the poor girl survived, I guess that's one down in the BroArmy. I wish I could have seen it, it must have been a very short battle. Of course, she is a Statue, so it's not surprising." Stephano clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "Poor Stephano, The Bro didn't even leave a body for you, all he left was her hat."

"Even if she was dead, that wouldn't benefit you as you want, she wouldn't be able to become a Barrel."

Barrel had stepped through the broken double doors, glancing back at them. "I doubt that." He walked away. Stephano fought the urge to run after him and punch him by slamming his fist against the table. He picked up Mary's turban, just as the door the tracks led out of suddenly opened. Mary ran in, slamming the door closed and leaning against it. There was a cut on her leg, but that was it.

Stephano couldn't believe his eyes, none of them could. "Mary!" He ran forward, pulling her into a hug, which raised her into the air a couple inches. Mary had to pause for a second, and process what was happening to her.

"Stephano?" He put her down. "I told you not to follow me!"

"And I told you not to make a noise."

"Ha ha."

Mr. Chair smiled. "Just as I was about to say, she's still alive."

"You knew?!"

"I didn't know, I guessed." He bent down, taking some of the blood from Mary's cut onto his finger. He held it up. "See? It's not red." And it wasn't. It was the same gold color as the rest of Mary.

"Then how did the blood on the table get there?"

Mary smiled. "Taste it."

"TASTE it?" Mary nodded. Mr. Chair walked to the table, scraping some on his other finger, and very bravely, put it in his mouth.

"Ketchup?" Mary nodded again.

Pewds scratched his head. "Since when was there ketchup in 'Amnesia'?"

"I think I remember there being some." Stephano walked back to the table.

"There was." Mary said. "In a custom story Pewds played, it was called 'The Cruel Ways'."

Pewds looked surprised. "How long have you been a Bro?"

Mary shrugged. "I think since I was 11. But I always liked looking at videos that were made before I subscribed."

"Well, we should probably make our way back, in case Barrel shows up again."

"Barrel?"

"Yeah, he thought you were dead too." Mr. Chair walked to the broken doors.

"Good, that was my goal. I figured if he thought I was dead, that he would think that was one less Bro to worry about, and would let his guard down a little."

"Well, it worked." They all walked out, and back to the room, where the others were waiting for them.


	14. Secret-14

"What took you?" Red sat on a couch, where Midnight jumped up and down next to her.

"Bro." Pewds explained.

"And we found this awesome doohickey!" Mary held up her sword. "By the way, where's Piggeh?"

Everybody pointed upward. Mary looked up, and there was Piggeh, hanging from the chandelier. "Don't ask how I got up here."

"I honestly don't want to know." Stephano was not amused, whereas everybody else laughed.

"Oh yeah, someone new came by a little bit ago." Piggeh tried to get down, and ended up hanging by his foot. "Whoa!"

Mary stepped forward. "How's the view?" Piggeh's head was just level with Mary's.

"Flipped." Mary rolled her eyes. Piggeh righted himself, and landed on his feet.

"So who's this 'new person' you speak of?"

"That would be me." A girl stood up, like most of them, she looked the age of Mary, she had sort of tan skin, she had short, light brown hair, it barely passed her chin, she wore a tan, sleeveless dress, which almost looked like straw, reaching down to her ankles, with what looked like ropes around her waist, she had tan moccasins, and light brown eyes. "I'm Broom."

"I was wondering if someone representing Broom would show up."

Pewds looked confused. "Wait, aren't you with the Barrels? I think I made a video with you saying you were with the Barrels."

"That was 'Gary's Dark Secrets', and I was thinking that too." Mary eyed Broom speciously.

"Yeah, about that." Broom glanced at her feet. "I was a Bro, at first, but was somehow convinced to join them. To this day I still don't know what it was that got me to join. I guess it was because I saw Stephano with them, finding out later that it was Gonzales pretending to be him."

"How did he do that?"

"I should have known something was off, he stayed in the shadows, and kept avoiding eye contact. He told me to follow him, saying he thought he saw more things we could use, so I did, next thing I knew, I was a Barrel."

"What do mean? You couldn't just leave?"

"No, it was weird, I didn't look anything like I usually did, and barely had any control over my own body. I was wearing something different, it's hard to describe, the only way I can is that it's something only a Barrel would wear."

"So you were hypnotized?"

"Sort of. I'm not sure how I got out of it, but I returned to normal, and tried to find the rest of the BroArmy. I had heard that Pewds was now here, and wanted to apologize."

Pewds smiled. "Hey, no problem. Once a Bro, always a Bro."

Broom smiled as well. It was really late, it felt like midnight, so they agreed on going to sleep, Mary very much agreed, flopping onto a couch.

Everybody else was asleep, but Mary stayed awake. She was extremely tired, but still couldn't sleep. She felt someone lightly poke her. "Hey Mary, you awake?"

Mary looked to the side, where Mr. Chair was kneeling beside the edge of the couch. "Mr. Chair? What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something, come on."

Mary sat up. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if something happens?"

"You're a girl right?"

"I would hope so."

"That means you can scream pretty loudly, right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"We'll literally be two doors away, if something happens, and you scream, the others would be able to hear you."

"Well, what is it you're going to be showing me?"

"Come and see."

Mary paused for a second. "Okay." She got up, and they both quietly walked out of the room.


	15. Magic-15

Mary followed Mr. Chair down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"In here." He opened a rather large door, and walked in, Mary following. It was pitch black at first, but a few seconds later, torches were lit, and the room was bright. The room had a very high ceiling, and along the walls and all throughout the room, were endless bookshelves. They reached the top of the room, and there were so many that the spaces between them were narrow, and only wide enough for one person.

"A library? It's huge!" Mary looked at the shelves, each one had a different sign, reading different genres. They were in different languages, but notes underneath them were in English. The handwriting was very fancy.

"I go here all the time." Mr. Chair walked to where Mary was, reading a sign. "When I, you know, need to be alone."

Mary grinned. "I'm gonna say right now that I am really jealous of you right now. I am a complete bookworm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and some of these genres I've never even heard of before."

"Do you have a favorite?"

Mary looked around at the other signs. "I have lots of favorites, horror, mystery, suspense, fantasy, maybe a little romance, depending. What's yours?"

Mr. Chair shrugged. "Pretty much all of them, but there is this one book that just can't stop reading."

"Which one?"

"It's over here." He walked to a far shelve, and pulled a semi-large book off, placing it on the floor. "Okay, what do you think of when you first look at this?"

Mary studied the book, it was covered in leather, with a picture of an orb on the front. "Informational text about The Orbs from 'Amnesia, The Dark Descent'?"

"You may think that." Mr. Chair rested it on it's spine, and held his finger on a certain page. "You may want to step back." Mary took a step backward, and Mr. Chair let the book fall open. It seemed to explode in purple dust, and Mr. Chair used his hands to fan it away. Mary coughed.

"What WAS that?!" She looked at the page, it looked completely normal.

"This is literally the only book in this whole castle with them still in it, it's a trap book."

"A what?"

"Trap book. It's filled with magical traps to keep anybody from reading it."

Mary stared in awe. "Do another one!"

Mr. Chair grinned, and opened the book to another page. This time, green dust came up in a spiral, and like a hand, grabbed Mary's wrist. "Whoa!" She tried shaking it off, but it hung on tight. Mr. Chair calmly slammed the book closed.

"That's the only way to get rid of a charm," he said. "Is to slam the book closed."

The dust had disappeared, and Mary was eager to try another one. "One more!"

Neither of them could stop smiling, and Mr. Chair opened to another page. Nothing happened. "This one's my favorite, it's not really a trap, but it's fun to mess around with."

"What do you do?"

Mr. Chair looked at the book. "Show me Pewdiepie." This time, yellow dust came up, and took the form of Pewds, sleeping on the couch in the other room.

"That's awesome! It's completely insane! You can spy on anybody in the world!"

"Exactly! Whenever I need to know what someone is doing, I just go here."

Mary suddenly thought of something. "Hey Mr. Chair, do you... Do you have any parents?"

Mr. Chair's smile faded at the sudden question. "I... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Mr. Chair nodded. "Whether I did or not, I don't remember."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's nothing. You'd have found out if you had asked or not."

Mary brought her knees to her chin. "It's just weird, randomly appearing in a strange castle, meeting strange people, and suddenly being told that my life was completely fake."

"What makes you say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your life isn't fake. If it was, you wouldn't have lived it, and you wouldn't be where you are now. Think about my life, I never knew about my parents, yet I kept living my life. Just because something happens to you at an early age, doesn't mean that the rest of your life is fake. I still have Red, and Midnight, and I'm going to see to it that Mayo's safe. And you still have Stephano, and even if who you thought was your parents wasn't, once you're back in the real world, you have the choice to live on as you normally did, this time with Stephano at your side. And most likely, things will start looking up." Mr. Chair looked forward with a blank expression, like he was trying to process what he had just said.

Mary had to process everything too. "One problem." She finally said. "What if I never do go back to the real world, you saw that front door, it's indestructible."

"We're all Bros here, so we're not going to stop until you, Stephano, Pewds, and Cutiepie are all back in the real world."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Mary yawned, it was past midnight, and she found herself falling asleep as the two of them continued reading. She leaned against Mr. Chair, and fell to a deep sleep.


	16. The Orb-16

Mary rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "You slept in. About time you woke up." She turned her head to see Stephano leaning on the back of the couch.  
"Good morning to you too." Stephano smiled.  
"You're up!" Midnight climbed on top of the couch, jumping up and down.  
Mary stretched and stood up. "Am I the last person to wake up?"  
"Actually, no." Stephano pointed to Mr. Chair, sleeping in one of the armchairs. Mary didn't recognize him at first because his glasses were off. She saw that he was holding the trap book.

* * *

"I wonder what adventure is in store for us today." Mary walked down a corridor with Stephano, Mr. Chair, Broom, Jennifer, and Piggeh.  
"You never know with this castle." Broom walked next to Mary.  
"You know, I never thought there would be as many girls as there are boys in the BroArmy, but I guess I was wrong."  
"Yeah, most people pay attention to the main four, and they forget about the rest of us."  
Mr. Chair peeked over Mary and Broom's shoulders. "Hey, you seeing this?" They all looked to where he was pointing. There was a door, leading to a very deep hole, over it, was a cross of stone bridges. Ahead of them, something was glowing.  
Mary sighed. "More bridges." But before any of them could say anything else. The Terror Meter was heard, and a Bro was behind them.  
"Oh crap."  
"That's not good."  
"Where do we go?!"  
Mary looked at the bridges, and burst, "I'M RUSHING THIS ONE!" She took off across the bridge, the others tried following her, but only Broom, Jennifer and Piggeh made it across before the bridge they were running on started to crumble.  
"Go back!" Jennifer yelled to Mr. Chair and Stephano. They backed up, and the bridge collapsed. Some of it was still attached to their side, but the Bro was still behind them.  
Stephano turned to face them. "You do anything to Mary, Piggeh, and I'll kill you!" He then turned a ran towards the Bro, jumping on the railings on the bridge, on the Bro's shoulder, and behind him luring him away from the bridges. Mr. Chair also ran towards him, ducking under his arm and running after Stephano.  
Once they had left, there was a pause. Then Piggeh said, "what have I ever done to make him say that?"  
Broom rolled her eyes. "Plenty of things."  
Jennifer shook her finger at him threateningly. "In fact, what he said is going to count for all of us."  
But Mary was more interested in what was glowing. I was a small, blue orb, small enough to fit in Mary's hand. "Agrippa's Orb."  
"Wait, didn't it evaporate in the game?" Broom asked.  
"Yeah. I don't like this. Not one bit." Jennifer crossed her arms.  
"Maybe we should just go. Let's go to another area." Piggeh pointed to the other bridges.  
Mary didn't listen. She slowly reached forward, and picked up the orb.  
"What are you doing?!" Everyone backed away from Mary and the orb, but nothing happened.  
"See? Nothing's happening." Jennifer stepped forward, placing a finger on the orb.  
"It... Seems okay." Broom then stepped forward and touched it as well.  
"It's really smooth."  
Piggeh also touched it. "Whoa, this thing is awesome."  
"Wait." Jennifer moved her arm, keeping her hand in place. "I'm stuck!"  
Broom shuffled her arm too. "I am too!"  
Mary and Piggeh tugged their arms. "We're all stuck!" The orb started glowing.  
"Okay." Broom said. "We're screwed."  
Everybody closed their eyes, and Mary felt herself lift off the ground. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being squeezed through a small tube, then all tension was released, and the landed on the floor of the room where everybody else was. Mary held the orb close so it didn't brake.  
"Mary!" Stephano keeled down to pull Mary in a hug.  
"Look what we found!" Mary held up the orb.  
Mr. Chair leaned forward. "How on earth did you get that?"  
Broom brushed off the dust from Jennifer. "It was across that bridge that collapsed."  
Mary stood up. "It teleported us when we were stuck there, and we couldn't get back."  
"Let's see that." Mary held it up for Stephano to see, along with everyone around them. Suddenly, it started to glow.


	17. Guilt-17

It's not working for some reason, so go here.

story/4355451/Bro-or-Barrel/17/


	18. Mistaken-18

"It's over here." Following the path to where Mary first came from wasn't that hard, only difference was that it was brighter. Opening a door, when Mary held up the lantern, it lit the room, showing piles of chests.

"Jackpot!" Pewds ran forward, opening a chest. He reached inside, and pulled out two giant handfuls of different colored bottles.

"Holy cow," said an amazed Skully, "that'll last weeks!"

Pupé opened another chest. "These things are jam packed! It's crazy!"

Mary turned toward Mr. Chair. "I told you this was a huge room."

"Enough talk, let's get these things back to the room!" Marzia started filling her bag, and Mr. Chair stepped forward. Mary suddenly had a realization. 'Wait, this isn't normal for Amnesia, I'm starting to doubt my choice, what if this is a trap?' She was about to say this, but someone covered her mouth, and started dragging her away.

She was dragged into the hall, and someone turned her around. It was Stephano. Mary was furious. "Stephano! What are you-!?"

Stephano had a scared look on his face. "I don't have any time to explain, but you have to come with me, now."

But Mary wanted answers. "What is going on? I thought you were the Bro! I thought you were dragging me off to the Barrels or something!" Stephano didn't say anything, but grabbed her wrist, and started dragging her down the hall, away from everybody else.

"They're after you, the others will be safe, but you won't, come on." Stephano had a very serious face, and Mary realized how important this must be, but she was still confused.

Mary noticed that Stephano was staying in the shadows, and that he seemed pale. Not just on his skin, but all over. She also noticed that he seemed to be taking her deeper into the castle, and down many stairs. 'Should I really be trusting him, he's my brother, and my favorite YouTuber's best friend, but he seems… Off.'

"In here." He opened a metal door, and closed it behind them, locking it.

Mary's breath was shaky. "What are we doing in here?" He had taken her to what looked like a dungeon, filled with cells.

Stephano stood there, looking at Mary, like he was deciding something. Finally, he spoke. "Sorry little sis." He grabbed Mary's arms, and pushed her into a cell. He was now in the light, and Mary saw the great mistake she just made.

Mary stood up. "You're not Stephano, not at all, you're… Gonzales?" Now she knew why he stayed in the shadows, she saw how he looked exactly like Stephano, only instead of being made of a bright, cheerful gold, he was a dark, cold gray.

Gonzales didn't say anything, just walked away, carrying something gold. Mary placed a hand over her belt, realizing that he had taken her sword. He threw her sword behind some scrolls on a table, and turned a corner. Furious, Mary rattled the bars on her door, which was locked. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Mary felt like ripping out her hair at the stupid error she had made, and sat on the ground, pouting.

There was a soft voice from the cell on her left. "Miss, are you okay?"

Mary turned her head, whoever it was, they were sitting in the dark corner of their cell. Mary relaxed her shoulders. "I am now, yeah." She looked at the pair of eyes staring at her, they were a light, tan color, and almost seemed to be glowing. They crawled out of their corner.

"You look like a girl version of a friend of mine." Mary gasped. In the cell, sat a little boy, who looked about 8, wearing black shoes and pants, a white dress shirt, a tan vest, brown hair, and a tan hat, the same kind as Mr. Chair's.

"Wait, Mayo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't believe it! Mayo! Mr. Chair's little brother! He's been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really?"

Mary quickly explained how she was Stephano's sister, and how she met up with the others. "Mr. Chair went crazy when he saw that you were missing, what happened to you?"

"I was in my room, when I heard the Bro, so I went in ChairMode, just like Mr. Chair told me to do, but the Bro still got in my room, then Barrel came in, and grabbed me by my legs, I turned back to a human to try to get away, or call for Mr. Chair, but he covered my mouth, and-"

Mayo started trembling, and tears formed in his eyes. Mary thought she shouldn't push him, and had the urge to comfort him, but couldn't with the bars. "I think I know what happens next, you don't have to tell me."

"I'm scared, I don't know what to do, are we gonna be stuck here forever?"

Mary smiled. "Of course not, we're gonna find a way out-" There were footsteps, cutting Mary off, Mayo gasped, and shrunk back into his corner.

Around the corner, Barrel himself stepped into the small ray of light, so she could see his smirking face.


	19. Questionable Answers-19

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in."

Suddenly, something clicked. "Wait, you're the one who brought me here!" It was so clear, Mary didn't know how she could have forgotten. Barrel had pulled her into her computer.

"Look at you, you're so smart." He sounded like he was talking to a three year old.

"What, you can't talk like you're speaking to an adult? Low life."

"Tsk tsk. That sass isn't going to get you anywhere in life if you keep it up."

"Well maybe if you weren't Barrel, I wouldn't have to be so sassy." Barrel paused, not saying anything until Mary broke the silence. "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you? I want your power, of course."

"Power? Then you have the wrong girl, cause I have no powers."

"Thinking you have no power doesn't mean you don't. You inherited it from your mother."

Mary was confused, as well as shocked. "My mother?"

Barrel grinned. "Lillabeth. Beautiful woman, you look almost exactly like her. Then you have your brothers, who are more like your dad. Shame they had to die like that, but it had to be done."

"How would you know what happened to my parents?"

Barrel's grin only grew. "Because. I was the one who killed them." Mary's eye's widened, and she held a hand over her mouth. Barrel continued. "Almost didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. Knew them since we were little, here in this mansion. Them, as well as the Chairs."

Mary launched forward, grabbing the bars on her cell door. "Mr. Chair's parents? What happened to them?"

"You really don't know anything, do you? They thought they had discovered the way to the real world, and your parents sneaked your brothers in." Barrel started walking around her cell, which bugged Mary, as she couldn't attack him. "They made it too, but not your parents, so they were stuck at that orphanage. It was then that your mother discovered her power, and I knew that if I could just get that power, I could get all of us out no problem. Only there was one way to do it, and that was to kill her. Then they had you, and managed to escape to the real world, they wanted to start over, have you raised differently, but I followed them, with one goal in mind."

"And you…. Killed them."

Barrel's face showed no remorse, or guilt. "I thought I had power, but when they entered that world, her powers disappeared, and I had nowhere else to get it. So I decided to wait for you, and came back here. Doing this created a portal, and the video game itself was created. Your brothers discovered this game, and got trapped. normal humans discovered it afterwards, and started making copies, and selling them. And the original just had to go to that blasted Pewdiepie."

"Pewds was sold the one Stephano got trapped in? How did he not enter in all those videos he made?"

Barrel clenched his fists. "Because he's a human. He revealed me, and how evil I was, and created the 'BroArmy' to fight against me." Mary wasn't quite sure why she was even listening to him in the first place, he could be lying for all she knew, but even if he was, she felt that she had to know either way.

"What happened to the Chairs? Why can't Red or Mr. Chair remember them?"

"Because I took their memory of them. Cathy and Daniel Chair were the smartest and cleverest of our little group. I thought I could gain something from them if they were gone, but they didn't have anything, and I took the memory of them from all four of their children, tricky, but it had to be done."

The more Barrel said, the more angry Mary got. how can anybody be so matter-of-fact about taking four innocent lives like that? Parents, at that? She clenched the bars so hard she was getting blisters, and she gritted her teeth enough so that her gums were numb. She grew up with a family, but not the one she wanted, and to know what her real siblings lived their lives.

"Pewdiepie's innocent-"

"No! He's costing me my life, I had to bring him here so he and the BroArmy could be destroyed!"

Mary couldn't hold in her anger. "THE BROARMY WILL DESTROY YOU!" She rattled the bars.

Barrel smirked. "As if. You'll never win against me." He turned and walked away, leaving Mary to her thoughts.


	20. Escaping Only To Be Captured-20

It's not working for some reason, so go here.

story/4355451/Bro-or-Barrel/20/


	21. Done For-21

'Strange. Am I standing?' It certainly felt like it, and Mary was pretty sure she didn't sleepwalk. She felt something wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and opened her eyes to see what was going on. She wasn't standing at all, she wasn't even on the ground. Looking down her arms, she saw that she was tied down on some sort of wooden table. 'Is this like a torture device? I sure hope not.' She tried to remember what had happened to her, but all she remembered was trying to sleep, and then waking up there.

Mary tugged on the ropes on her wrists, but it hurt, so she twisted them to try to wriggle them through. Nothing worked.

"Looks like you've been outsmarted. Not that it was hard." Mary looked up to see Barrel flip on a large overhead lamp, and shine it onto her, making her squint her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Where you should be, and where you will stay, until I'm finished."

"Well you're not gonna complete the first step, because I know I'll be found. I told everyone about your location, and once they see that I'm gone, they'll come runnin'!"

Barrel smirked. "Okay, number one, we're not in the same spot as before, we're deeper underground. Second, do you really think they'll come looking for you?"

Mary was taken aback. "Of course they will, they tried last time, didn't they? It's how I met up with them."

Barrel shrugged. "I don't know, they know how crazy our world became when you arrived. The time zones changed, less real world needs, and all of their problems revolving around you. I bet you anything they just want you to leave them be."

"That's not true! They all want to leave this place, they said it themselves! They asked me what it was like in the real world, and how it's different."

"How do you know if they really meant it? You can't read minds."

Mary paused for a split second. "Well, you can't either!" Barrel's smirk turned to a look of surprise. "Now tell me why you've brought me here!"

Barrel cocked his eyebrows. "Feisty, aren't you?" He reached to the side, and picked something up off of a table. Mary gasped as he held it to the light, revealing a large syringe with a long needle. Mary always hated needles, and started squirming. "Relax now, and it'll hurt less."

But Mary didn't relax at all, anything could be in that syringe, and whatever it was, it was a dark brown, almost black. Her breathing got heavy, and tried to yank her arm out of Barrel's grip, but he was stronger than her, and pressed her arm hard on the table, cutting off her circulation to it.

Just as the needle was an inch from her skin, a loud clang was heard from the other side of the door, and Stephano burst into the room.

Mary never felt more relieved in her life. "STEPH-!" She was suddenly cut off by Barrel covering her mouth, and jamming the needle into her arm.

Mary cried out in pain as Barrel suddenly backed away into the shadows. "MARY!" Stephano ran toward her, but knives were thrown at him, catching his clothes and pinning him to the wall. A woman wearing black combat boots, blue jeans, a tan tank top, a dark gray jacket with white outlining on the hood, a black belt covered in spikes, light brown eyes, and a strange looking headband on top of light brown, curly hair stepped out of the shadows. "Iron Maiden?!"

Iron Maiden slammed the door closed before anyone else could get through, and jammed another knife into the lock, making it impossible to open. Pewds was seen on the other side, jiggling the handle, then trying to kick the door open.

Mary had stopped crying, due to the fact that she couldn't even breathe anymore. Her vision blurred, and her hearing grew softer. She felt like her body was being turned inside out, then finally, stopped breathing entirely.


	22. Uncontrollable-22

Darkness. It swallowed her whole. She stayed still. No movement whatsoever. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either. Figuring she should do something, Mary opened her eyes. But there was nothing to see. It was nothing but darkness, she couldn't even see herself. She seemed to be floating, but in what? She could still breathe, so it wasn't water, or toxic gases. She looked around, thinking there was something behind her. Surprisingly, there was, but it was so far away. It seemed to be a light, but even as Mary tried moving towards it, she stayed in the same spot.

Suddenly, she was on solid ground, she looked down to see her body again, and what looked like a hallway from the castle. The light was level with her, so she started walking towards it.

Then it started getting even darker, and Mary started running towards the light, away from the dark. But she wasn't fast enough, and it seemed to explode right on top of her.

She was laying on the table again, but this time, she really couldn't move. Her eyes were closed, she heard a crank of sorts, and she fell to the floor. But it didn't hurt.

Stephano tried to yank off the knives, but they were too deep into the wall. Iron Maiden pressed an arm to his neck, pinning him to the wall even more. "M-mary!" He choked. She didn't move at first, but her arm suddenly started pushing her up. Her arms were shaking, her head hung down, and once she was on her feet, she stumbled a little.

She looked up, a blank look in her eye. Then she suddenly grinned. She started giggling as her feet started to turn brown. Her giggles grew into laughter as her golden skin turned dark peach, her gold shoes turned into brown tennis shoes, her pants shortened into brown, ripped, short shorts, the sleeves on her shirt ripped off and shortened while turning white, and a brown, striped vest appeared on top, her turban disappeared, and her long, golden hair turned a dark, dark brown, and lifted into a high ponytail. Mary closed her eyes, finishing off by opening them, showing that her golden eyes had turned a deep brown.

'What did he DO to me?! I-I can't even control my actions, I can't talk!' Barrel stepped forward, holding up Mary sword as it turned from a big, beautiful, golden sword, to a small, brown dagger, old and rusted.

"M-mary?" The now imposter of Mary turned to look at Stephano, and started walking towards him, tightening her grip on her dagger.

"Bro…" Her voice was different too, it was hard to explain. Insane? "Gotta…. Kill the BroArmy."

Iron Maiden picked up Stephano's fallen sword, and backed up a few paces. "Mary! It's me, Stephano! Your brother!"

"Like that matters. You're on the wrong side." She held the side of her knife to his throat. 'NO! Stop this! I'm not a Barrel! I'M NOT A BARREL!' But nobody heard her.

Stephano suddenly shifted his leg so that Mary tripped, and fell to the floor, knife flying into the air. Both Iron Maiden and Barrel tried to attack, but Stephano kicked both of them in the stomachs, and shifted his arm in his sleeve so he could grab the knives one by one and free himself.

He grabbed his sword and jumped over Barrel, who tried to grab him, but missed. Stephano tried to run to the door, and get some others inside to help, but was blocked by a familiar, gray sword.

"Been a while since we played swordfighting, brother."


	23. Battle-23

Gonzales kicked Stephano to the ground, and Stephano held up his sword just as Gonzales swung his on him.

Stephano threw Gonzales off him. "Yeah, it has. But that doesn't change my skill." He swung to the side, but Gonzales backed up.

"Doesn't change mine either." He ran to the side, jumping up on a table using a chair, and flipping behind Stephano, landing while trying to trip him, he would've, if Stephano hadn't jumped over his leg.

"Face it Gonzie, I know all your tricks!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I call you whatever I want!" He swung underhand, but Gonzales blocked it.

"What gives you the right?"

"I'm your brother for Pete's sake!"

"Alright then Steph, why'd you join the losing side?" Gonzales twisted Stephano's sword around in an attempt to fling it out of his hand, but Stephano saw it coming, and held on tighter, causing him to spin around on the spot, and swing at Gonzales. He didn't see it coming, and got a deep cut on his side.

"Losing side? We have more recruits than you!" He then noticed that Gonzales had started bleeding, and unlike his and Mary's blood being gold, his was a dark gray. "Look at you. You have gray blood, and gray blood's bad blood! It's no wonder you were always in bad spirits." He was about to swing again, but stopped as a brown whip wrapped around his neck, choking him. He turned to see Mary holding the other end, who tugged it, pulling Stephano closer while she tied him up.

Just when she was about to bring her knife down on him, he kicked it out of her hand, causing it to hit the knife in the door, so they both fell to the floor. Pewds kicked the door open, and ran in.

But he was blocked by an Untrustable Statue, so he tried to knock off his head. "I DON'T TRUST-!" But his head wouldn't come off.

"May not want to mess with Untrusted there, he's the leader." Barrel grinned as he crossed his arms. Untrusted grabbed onto Pewds' neck, and lifted him three feet into the air before throwing him against the wall.

Marzia was heard near the door. "FELIX!" Iron Maiden trew more knives at her, but she ran to the side just in time. "WAA!" She ran towards Pewds.

Meanwhile, Mary had reached behind her back to reveal her other blades, her two katanas. 'No! Stop! I AM NOT A BARREL!' As she thought this, she saw the hallway again, this time much shorter, with the strange light closer than before. She could see what her Barrel version was doing, but she also saw the hallway on top of it. She made a run for it, slowly getting closer and closer to the strange light, and listening to what was happening around her.

A scream was heard, and Iron Maiden was holding Mayo's wrist, who was squirming to get away. Mr. Chair suddenly grabbed a long plank of wood. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" He swung, hitting Iron Maiden in the back of her head, knocking her out. Mr. Chair grabbed Mayo's hand and they tried to escape, but were suddenly surrounded by barrels, who jumped on top of each other to trap them in walls of barrels.

Finally, Mary made it to the light, discovering that it was Agrippa's orb. 'How did it get here?' She gingerly picked it up, holding it level to her eyes. It was vibrating like crazy, and was glowing so bright Mary had to squint to see it.

Looking inside it, she saw two people. They were walking towards her, and as they did, their appearances became clearer and clearer. They were statues, like her. One was gold, one was silver. The gold one seemed to be a man, while the silver was a woman. The man looked almost exactly like Stephano, whereas the woman looked like an older, silver version of herself.

"Mom? Dad?" The two statues smiled. Mary started tearing up. "Mom, dad, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't wanna be a Barrel!"

"We know sweetie." Her mother said.

"Your brothers really are troublesome things, aren't they?" Said her father.

"They're fighting. Trying to get each other to the other side."

Lilibeth sighed. "We know, which is why you should go back and help them."

"How? I'm stuck!"

Her dad smiled again. "Memories."

Mary was confused. "Memories?"

Lilibeth nodded. "Memories. Your brothers' memories. They're trapped, and you need to let them go."

Mary looked around. "Where are they?"

"Right here." The orb dimmed, and her parents disappeared.

"Mom! Dad!" But they didn't respond. Suddenly, it was all clear to her, like she was told this a long time ago. She loosened her grip on the orb, feeling it slip between her hands. She closed her eyes as she let go of the orb, and heard a loud smash.


	24. One By One-24

Mary listened as strange voices were carried from the smash, circling and spinning around her, closer and closer. They wrapped around her, squeezing the air out of her. But she didn't do anything, already knowing what will happen.

She opened her eyes, seeing that she was back in the dungeon. Looking down at her hands, they were slowly turning back to gold, as well as her golden outfit returning, and her knife turning into her sword. She suddenly felt lively, and energised. She ran across the room, snatching up her sword, right at Barrel, who was staying out of Gonzales and Stephano's way while watching them.

"BARREL!" Mary punched Barrel in the neck as she shouted this, and attempted to stab him, but he held her blade back with his knife.

"How are you-?!"

"You be quiet!" Mary had, quite frankly, enough of his bull, and wanted to finish him right there, right then. Barrel used his foot to throw Mary off, who stumbled to her feet next to Stephano.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, and I didn't come back to a pretty sight." Mary swung towards Barrel.

Meanwhile, the stack of barrels on Mr. Chair and Mayo came tumbling down as Mr. Chair shoved his way through, and fell to the floor.

Pewds and Marzia were running hand-in-hand from Untrusted, who kept trying to strike them with his sword. One of the barrels suddenly rolled towards them.

"Jump, Marzia!" Pewds managed to jump over the barrel, but Marzia couldn't jump high enough. She tripped over the barrel, losing her grip with Pewds' hand, who fell on the floor three feet away. Untrusted even tripped over the barrel a little, causing his sword to fly out of his hand, and land next to Pewds. Untrusted growled, and grabbed Marzia's wrist, and attempted to strangle her to death.

Marzia screamed. "FELIX! FELIX HELP!"

Pewds stood up, noticing what was going on, he clenched his fists. He had never felt such anger in his life, and grinded his teeth as he picked up Untrusted's sword. Marzia, seeing this, closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, thinking she knew what was gonna happen.

Pewds ran towards them, sword held high. "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" He swung with all his strength, right into Untrusted's neck, chopping his whole head off! Marzia threw his arms off of her neck and ran to Pewds, both of them covered in Untrusted's blood, whose headless body stood and swayed for a second before landing forward on the ground.

They stood motionless for a split second, breathing heavily, but came to their senses when one of Iron Maiden's knives flew past them.

"Let's get out of here." Pewds grabbed Marzia's hand again and ran to a door, but ran away from that when loud growls were heard, and the scraping of claw against metal echoed through the room.

Mayo held tight to Mr. Chair, who was the closest person in the room to the door. The door came crashing to the floor, and the Bro quickly limped in. "Mayo, run!" The Bro swung it's claws at Mr. Chair, who just barely dodged it. Mayo squeaked a little, and ran as fast as he could the other way. Mr. Chair stood in front of the Bro, not breaking eye contact with him.

He walked backward, driving the Bro away from the raging battle, he would just make things worse. "What are you doing? Aren't you gonna get me?" The Bro Growled loudly, charging towards Mr. Chair. The Bro was fast, but not fast enough. He did a table slide to try and shake him off, but he just clawed right through it. Now Mr. Chair was cornered. He wildly looked around, but nothing was around him except a saw Mayo, running along the edge of the room, only to be grabbed by the collar by Barrel.

"Mayo!" But the Bro in front of him growled, limping his way towards him. Barrel dragged Mayo into the middle of the room, who screamed and flailed, but Barrel kept a firm grip. Mary saw this, and ran over, wrenching his hand away from Mayo and drawing her sword on him, protecting Mayo.

But Barrel was too fast, and too skilled with his knife. He easily knocked her sword away. Mary was now trying to block him from harming Mayo, but the only way she would live was if she could create a shield out of thin air.

That's when Mr. Chair saw his sister Red holding up her hand, creating a glowing, red, swirling shield to block Iron Maiden from her and Midnight.

This was something all Chairs can do, but only Red has mastered it, Mr. Chair couldn't make a single spark.

But seeing, not only Mayo, but also Mary in danger like that made him determined. He couldn't bare the thought of how Stephano will react if he didn't do anything to help her. He was about to run over, but the Bro growled, forcing him to back up again. He raised his claw, and Mr, Chair saw a giant hole in his huge hand.

It hit Mr. Chair that this was the same Bro who cornered them before, and how Mary used her sword to drive him away. This sparked an idea, and Mr. Chair remembered the torch next to him. He grabbed it, and tugged quickly, completely ripping it from the wall, as he did, the fire went out automatically. He held like Mary did with her sword, and as the claw came down on him, he jammed it into the hole from before, and, like Mary did, slid between his legs, flipping him over.

Mr. Chair stood up quickly, running over to where Mary and Mayo were, throwing his arms out and turning sideways to face Barrel, just as he was bringing down his knife, focusing on what he had to do.

"Chairmode ACTIVATE!" The knife was a mere centimeter from Mr. Chair's neck, just as a giant, glowing, swirling, green, transparent shield emerged from his hands, illuminating the whole dungeon, and spreading to the sides and upward, splitting the whole room in half, and creating a force so huge, it blew everyone near enough to it except Mr. Chair to the nearest wall.

Fortuatally, none of the BroArmy members were hurt by the sudden blow, the same couldn't be said for Barrel. He was the closest to Mr. Chair at the time, so he got the biggest blow of them all, and also fell over Untrusted's body, he knew it was his because his body was the only one of the Untrustable Statues that didn't fall apart into pieces when their head was knocked off.

At first Barrel looked confused, then shocked, then completely outraged. He got to his feet, grabbing his knife again as everybody was standing up after the sudden blow of the shield, and Mr. Chair was lowering it, shocked and surprised at what he just did. Barrel charged at them again, but Mr. Chair was ready. He held up his hands, which created a bubble of sorts around Barrel, trapping him.

Barrel said something, but it was muffled, but Mary was pretty sure he was swearing at the top of his lungs. She grinned. "What? I didn't catch that." Barrel growled, and shoved on the walls, trying to get out.

Mr. Chair also grinned, seeming to have grabbed hold of the sphere, he threw it, making it bounce around the room, finally hitting the far wall, causing the shield to breake. He stumbled to his feet, Stephano throwing Gonzales off with his sword next to him at the same time.

Mary had crawled over and grabbed her sword, and noticed that Barrel and Gonzales seemed to be discussing something, but she couldn't hear them. Barrel seemed to explode with rage, and shouted loud enough for Mary to hear.

"Then why don't you JOIN THEM?!" At the word 'join', he had grabbed Gonzales' own sword, and shoved it into his chest.


End file.
